


Get closer to me

by onvavoir



Series: From Eden [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Sam goes for a Ride. Twice.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: Cont.





	

Bucky wakes in the small hours to Sam pressed against him, warm. Sam's lips are on his, just barely touching, and he smiles before he opens his eyes. Sam kisses him lightly, almost a peck. Then he throws one leg over Bucky and moves over top of him. The kissing gets a little dirtier.

"You ready for your ride?" Sam murmurs.

The rumble of his voice sends a chill up Bucky's spine.

"Always," he says. "But shouldn't I open you up first?"

Sam smiles against his lips and huffs a little laugh.

"What do you think I've been doing for the last half hour?"

Bucky's stomach twists.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Try me."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Bucky smooths his hands up Sam's thighs and squeezes his ass.

"Mm, you feel good."

He lifts his head to kiss Sam again, deep and wet, and the fingers of his right hand press back, down, hit slickness and heat. Bucky groans into Sam's mouth as his fingers sink into Sam's ass, easy. Sam gasps a little, breathes hard against his ear. His cock drags a little against Bucky's stomach as he pushes his fingers deeper. Bucky's left hand grasps Sam's hip and pulls him upward a little.

"What're you doing, baby?" Sam says, and the catch in his voice makes Bucky grin.

"Need your cock in my mouth."

"Mm. But I thought I was gonna ride your dick?"

Again, just that hint of breathlessness. Bucky inches both of them upward until Sam's bracing himself on the headboard, his knees up under Bucky's arms. Bucky mouths at the tip of his dick, taste of salt, and licks his lips ostentatiously as he looks up at Sam. Sam rolls his eyes.

Bucky gets his mouth around Sam's cock, swallows it down into the back of his throat, and Sam's expression melts. He moans, and one of his hands drops down to catch in Bucky's hair. He thrusts his hips a little, shoves his cock further down Bucky's throat while Bucky fingerfucks him. Bucky's hard, but he could easily do this for the rest of the night. Especially if Sam keeps making that little noise. Finally, Sam pulls away with a ragged gasp.

"This wasn't the plan."

Bucky smirks up at him. The smell of sex is heavy in the air and in his mouth, and he's drunk with it. He's half-hoping Sam will say fuck the plan and go right back to fucking his mouth. It's a win-win situation, either way.

"I see what you're doing," Sam says.

Bucky raises his eyebrows. Sam knees his way down again, looks right at Bucky while he positions himself. Bucky's eyes close at the first touch of Sam's body, the heat that closes around his dick, slides down and envelopes him with a caught breath and his name said with a barely audible sigh. Sam settles on top of him with his hands on Bucky's shoulders. He grinds his hips in a slow circle, and Bucky's head falls back. No, this was a much better plan.

"Baby..." he groans. "Oh, Sam..."

Sam rocks against him harder, lip caught between his teeth.

"Fuck, love the way you say my name. Do it again."

"Fuck, Sam... you feel so good. Oh god, Sam.."

He digs his fingertips into Sam's hips and thrusts up. Sam throws his head back and moans. His body tightens around Bucky's cock, sinks down heavy, and Bucky rises up to meet him. Sam takes his hands and pulls them off his hips, holds them down on either side of Bucky's head as if that'll keep his body still. Bucky's stomach rolls over. His back arches, and he thrusts up again.

"Jesus, baby..." he breathes.

"Hm?"

Sam's fingers intertwine with his, their palms pressing together. He looks down at Bucky with a smirk and rolls his hips again. This is not what Bucky had planned. It's a million times better. He can feel the swell rolling up underneath him and threatening to take him under already.

"Fuck-- Sam--"

"Yeah, baby. Say it just like that, just like that, fuckin' love when you do that..."

Bucky's voice breaks on the next one, and the sound of it coming from his own throat dials up the intensity. He comes with a moan, deep inside Sam, his hands still pinned by his head. Sam holds them down and gives him one final roll of his hips. Bucky's head drops back, his mouth open.

"Jesus..."

"No, Sam."

He manages a hazy smile at Sam turning his stupid joke back on him, and then an aftershock rolls through him and makes him snap his hips up. He sinks back, head lolling. It takes a second for him to realise that Sam hasn't come yet. Bucky looks up at him, dazed, puzzled, but too wrecked to think about what to do just yet.

Sam looks down at him and lifts himself up, lets Bucky's softening dick slip out of him. He catches his lip between his teeth and moves up. His hands let go of Bucky's, and when one of them winds in Bucky's hair, he gets it. He moans as Sam takes his dick in hand and guides it into his open mouth. Sam's hand in his hair tightens, pulls his head a little to one side. Bucky moans, a little for effect but mostly because he has to express in some way how hot he finds it when Sam does this. Sam thrusts his hips and fucks his mouth, and Bucky's dick twitches. He breathes out hard through his nose as Sam's cock presses further into the back of his throat. He breathes in again and swallows Sam down.

"Oh fuck..." Sam whispers. "Baby, baby, baby..."

Bucky swallows around the head of his cock, then goes on swallowing as Sam starts to come down the back of his throat. Sam pulls back, spills hot onto Bucky's tongue and then his mouth, his chin. Either by accident or design, his cock drags a smear of it along Bucky's jaw. Bucky swallows again and sighs. Sam braces himself against the headboard with his free hand.

"You look so fucking good," he murmurs.

"Mm," is all Bucky can manage.

Sam moves down to lie on top of him, kisses his jaw. Their mouths meet for a kiss, and then Sam melts into him.

"Fuck, that was good. Love it when you fuck my mouth."

Sam's lips press to his neck and jaw.

"Oh my god, baby, me too," Sam whispers. "When do I get to tie you up and come all over your face?"

Bucky nips at his neck, grins. His dick is half-hard already.

"Whenever you want."


End file.
